A Show To Remember
by SparkleParker
Summary: Troy and Julie are getting married. Julie convinces Troy to go to a bridal show where 20 famous models will be modeling. What happens when Gabriella is one of those famous models? What happens when they see each other for the first time in a long time?
1. All grown up

It is year 2015 and the East High Gang have all grown up...

I am now Gabriella Montez a world famous model along with Sharpay. Along with being a model, Sharpay is married to Zeke and is expecting a child soon. By the way, Zeke is a very successful baker. My other best friend Taylor McKessie is a top scientist and has a boyfriend named Tim.

Last I hear Chad and Troy are both professional basketball players on the same team. I never really kept in contact with them since the breakups. The breakups occurred at the end of high school. Chad and Taylor broke up. Then Troy and I broke up. The reason was mostly because of the different colleges. Well I better get going I have to get ready for a bridal show.

* * *

"Come on Troy, please," Julie begged her fiancé.

"I don't want to go to a bridal show," pleaded Troy.

"But there's going to be the 20 most famous models in the world wearing the 20 most beautiful dresses! And I really need to find the perfect dress for our wedding," said Julie showing a puppy dog face.

"Fine! But i am not going to enjoy it! " Troy had finally caved in. Julie quickly gave him a peck on the cheek and brought Troy to their room to get ready for the show.

* * *

"Come on Gabriella!" Sharpay shouted across the room "We have to go! The show is in like 4 hours AND you have to get there to do your makeup AND put your dress on !"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Gabriella said while putting her shoes on, "Oh yeah, Taylor says she'll meet us at the show!"

"Okay, Let's go!" Sharpay said as they entered the limo to go to the show.

"Geeze Sharpie, calm down, its just a bridal show"

Little did Gabriella know that this was a show that would change their lives forever...


	2. Is that you?

**A/N the link to Gabriella's wedding gown in the bridal show is in my profile **

I love that dress it's so gorgeous! I wish I could of wore this dress for my wedding!" Sharpay said as Gabriella was getting her veil on.

Gabriella's dress was strapless with sparkling beads and a full skirt.

"Sharpay, your dress was so gorgeous too and the wedding was magnificent!" Taylor said.

Gabriella stood up to look in the mirror to see how she looked, she looked great. Her hair was down in natural curls and she had on gloves with rhinestones and a long flowing veil.

"You look so great Gabriella," both Taylor and Sharpay said truthfully.

"Thanks"

"Thats why Gabriella will be going last, shes going to end off our show. We're saving the best for last, " said Sheridan the designer and director of the show. "Come on everybody the show will start in 15 minutes!"

* * *

"Come on Troy lets find our seats " Julie said as she ran her fingers through her blond hair.

Troy was smoothing his white dress shirt as she started walking ahead of him "Hey wait for me i'm coming."

"Well hurry up cause the shows about to start" Julie and Troy took their seats in the front row while looking at the people around them. They're were a lot of people there, mostly celebrities and the rest were probably rich people judging from their outfits.

Troy looked around until he spotted two very familiar faces; Sharpay and Taylor.

* * *

"Hey is that Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm not sure it looks like him, lets get a closer view." Taylor started walking closer, Sharpay following closely behind.

"Taylor? Sharpay? Is that you guys?" Troy stood up and got out of his seat.

They both exclaimed,"Troy!"

"How are you guys doing and what are you doing here?" he asked as the girls gave him hugs. They wanted to surprise Troy with Gabriella modeling so Sharpay simply answered, "We're doing great and we came here to see the show, what about you?."

"I'm here because my fiancé wanted to see the show so she could find a perfect dress."

The girls responded quickly, "Fiancé?!?!"

"Yup, oh I forgot to introduce you guys to Julie,"Troy quickly went to Julie, "Julie these are some of my high school friends Taylor and Sharpay. Sharpay, Taylor this is my fiancé Julie."

"Hi, nice to meet you ladies, Troy has talked quite a bit about his high school buddies."

"Nice to meet you too," they all took her seats because the designer got on stage.

* * *

"Welcome everybody to the my bridal show , I am Sheridan Regine , the designer and director of the show. Today we have twenty very special models wearing my newly created bridal dresses. Unfortunately, Sharpay Evans one of our models can not participate in the show because of her upcoming child but she is still here to watch. So, lets start the show ."

Because there was only twenty models, each model got on stage for a few minutes while Sheridan introduces the model and explains each outfit.

The show was coming to an end, but first the last model had to come out on stage. It was Gabriella's turn to face the audience...


	3. Famililar Eyes

Chapter 3

The words in _Italics _are flashbacks.

**Gabriella's POV**

I am so nervous, it's almost my turn to go on stage. I quickly check myself over to see if anything is wrong. Everything seemed okay.

"The next dress is one of my favorites and it is being worn by one of the best models, Gabriella Montez."

**Troy's POV **

Gabriella Montez? No, it can't be the Gabriella I know... personally I kinda hope it is the Gabi I know because I really want to see her, I haven't seen her in years!

I remember the last time I seen her, the day we were all leaving for college.

"_Oh Troy... these past years have been so great...this is so hard for me to say, but I think we should break up," tears started to come down Gabriella's face. Troy started to comfort her and then he whispered to her._

"_I know why you're saying these things. It's because we're going away to different colleges and you think we can't make it, but I think we can. We can do anything if we're together."_

"_Troy I also believe we can do anything if we try... but I don't know. I just think it would just be better. You wouldn't feel obligated to me and you could try to find a girlfriend you can actually be with and not just call or e-mail. "_

_It was so hard for Gabriella to say that but she knew she had to or else their relationship would start to crumble and she would eventually lose her friendship as well. And Troy knew deep in his heart he agreed with Gabriella, thats why he gave in to the break-up._

**Regular POV**

Gabriella stepped on stage and smiled started walking on the runway. She looked around the crowd as Sheridan introduced her and began to talk about the dress and accessories. She kept on smiling and glanced down at the front row. She saw Taylor and Sharpay as they smiled at her and gave her a thumbs-up. After she saw her friends she turned her head a tiny bit and before she knew it, she was staring into a pair of electric blue eyes.

**Troy's POV** (this is when Gabriella came on stage)

OH MY! It is the Gabriella I know! She looks so gorgeous, she looks quite different, more grown up but something about her is still the same. She's smiling at the crowd, still the same beautiful smile I love. She turns her face towards Sharpay and Taylor. Then towards me. Our eyes meet. I hope she doesn't recognize me.

**Regular POV**

"Its almost the end of the show and now I would like all the models to come out so everyone can have one last look at my bridal collection."

Every model came out in their dresses and gave award-winning smiles to end off the show

"Thank you everybody for coming to my show, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did."

After those words the models walked around the room so the audience could have a closer look and feel of the dresses.

"Come on Taylor, lets go talk to Gabriella." Sharpay took Taylor's hand and started guiding her towards Gabriella.

* * *

"Troy come with me please, I wanna go see that strapless dress that was at the end of the show!" Julie took Troy's hand and dragged him towards Gabriella.

They reached Gabriella but there was quite a bit of people there so Troy hid behind a tall man, but Julie did the opposite.

"Hello,I'm Julie. Is there any other dresses like the one you're wearing now, but with thin straps?"

"Um, i'm not exactly sure, but you can ask Sheridan and she'll show you some other dresses in the catalog."

Julie quickly walked away without telling Troy anything, she assumed he was following her, but boy was she wrong...

Troy was staring into space as people starting walking away to view other dresses. Little did he know was that his back was in clear view of Gabriella.

Gabriella was about to walk away when she saw a man staring into space behind her.

"Excuse me, but are you alright?"

Troy turned around slowly and said "Yeah i'm ... ," he couldn't finish his sentence because before he knew it he was staring into the same beautiful brown eyes he saw previously.

"Troy? Is that you?"

"Hi Gabriella."


	4. Plans for Tonight

Gabriella quickly gave Troy a big hug even though it was quite hard while wearing a big dress. They both felt a spark when they touched again but they both chose to ignore it.

"Oh my gosh! Troy! How have you been? I haven't seen you in so long!"

"I've been good but really busy."

"Yea, WAIT! What are doing here at a bridal show?"

Troy had totally forgot that he was at a bridal show, all he was thinking about was being with

Gabriella. So he tried to answer the best he could.

"Uh... i'm here because... because... well...um.." Before he could say anymore, Julie walked over to them.

"Troy, you have to go to basketball practice. You don't want to be late."

"Oh, okay," Troy replied still staring at Gabriella. Julie noticed this and turned towards Gabriella.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there... Oh my gosh! You're GABRIELLA MONTEZ! Famous supermodel. Remember me? I'm Julie the one who asked you about the dress."

Troy didn't know Gabriella was that famous he didn't really know about the fashion business and he didn't really read magazines. So he was quite shocked when Julie said "Famous supermodel."

"Oh yea, did you find a dress that had thin strips?" Gabriella asked politely.

"Yes I did, Sheridan showed me a really big catalog," she then remembered Troy was there, "So I'm guessing that you already met my future husband Troy Bolton."

"Future husband?!?" Gabriella was very shocked. She had assumed that Julie was a friend or family member not fiancé.

"Thats right we'll be getting married in about three weeks. Isn't that right honey?" Julie smiled at both Troy and Gabriella.

"Yea, twenty-three days till the wedding," Troy answered quietly giving a fake smile. Luckily both Julie and Gabriella didn't noticed.

"Well, congratulations to the both of you, I hope you two will be very happy together," Gabriella said reluctantly with sadness in her voice,"Well I better get going, nice meeting you Julie. Goodbye Troy." And with that said, Gabriella walked away slowly. She couldn't go any faster because of her high heels and wedding dress.

C_ome on Gabriella walk faster, quickly go to your dressing room so you don't have to face Troy anymore. Just keep walking, just keep walking. _Gabriella thought to herself but before she could reach the room she heard someone calling her name.

"Gabi! Gabriella!" Gabriella quickly turned around.

"Troy, don't you have to go to basketball...like...now?"

"No, my coach called and canceled it. So do you maybe want to get some dinner together?"

"Uh, sure but I kinda have to get changed first," she said pointing to the dress.

"Oh yeah sure go ahead, I'll just wait outside... by the way you were very beautiful in the show."

Gabriella started to blush slightly,"Thanks, but you don't have to wait outside you can wait on a couch in my dressing room and watch TV while I change in another room."

"Sure"

Finally Gabriella and Troy got to her dressing room door that had _Gabriella Montez _labeled on it. She turned the knob and walked in to find Taylor and Sharpay sitting on the couch talking to each other.

"Hi guys," Gabriella greeted.

"Hey Gabriella, I see you and Troy already saw each other."

"Yea, I invited Gabriella to dinner, you guys can come too and invite Zeke."

"Sure that sounds great, I'll call Zeke now," Sharpay then called Zeke, "Hey guys, Zeke said he would meet us at Taylor and Gabriella's house after he finishes baking a cake and then he'll get ready."

"So where do you guys wanna eat tonight?" Taylor asked everyone.

"Let's eat at somewhere fancy so we can celebrate Gabriella's job well done and our little reunion," suggested Sharpay.

"Sure, so lets all get ready and meet at my house at around 8 pm,"said Gabriella

"Sounds like a plan but I don't know where you live Gabriella." After Troy said that Gabriella quickly wrote her address and phone number and gave it to Troy

"Okay so now we all know whats happening we can go get ready," Taylor said as she stood up and got her purse.

"Yup, see you ladies tonight," said Troy.


	5. Getting Ready

Chapter 5

"Its so great we can get clothes sent right to us," Gabriella said as she browsed though the recently delivered stack of dresses.

"Its an advantage of being supermodels,"said Sharpay as she strut a pose.

"Taylor! I think this dress would look fabulous on you," Gabriella lifted up a long black dress with rhinestone-encrusted straps,"Go try it on!"

As Taylor tried on the dress, Gabriella and Sharpay kept looking for their dresses.

"Gabi, I can't find a dress that will fit me! This is SO frustrating, usually every dress would fit me!"

"Sharpay, thats only because you're pregnant now. Anyways I can't even find a perfect dress, they just don't seem... perfect enough,"Gabriella said as she flopped herself down on a chair, "I give up!"

"Don't give up Gabi! We'll find a beautiful dress that will impress Troy," said Taylor as she came out of the bathroom wearing her dress.

"Taylor, you look so great in that dress!," Gabriella said, "Chad's going to love it!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" shouted Taylor, "CHAD! As in CHAD DANFORTH?!"

Gabriella started to sink into her chair, "It was suppose to be a surprise."

"Sharpay , Gabriella, you know I'm dating Tim. Even though I miss Chad very much... WAIT how do I even though Chad's not dating someone or even married! "

"He's single Taylor!" Gabriella looked down at the floor, "Unlike Troy...who's engaged... you guys, maybe you should just go without me."

"No Gabriella! You are going to go AND you are going to look so fine by wearing a hot dress AND we will do your hair and makeup extra special tonight !!" Sharpay said as she picked up a dark rose colored dress, "And this is THE dress! Its perfect!"

"That dress is gorgeous, so Gabi go try it on now so Sharpay and I can do your hair and makeup," Taylor said, "While you change I'll find some shoes and accessories for you and a dress for Sharpay."

* * *

The girls started to check themselves over in the mirror. Sharpay ended up wearing a pink halter dress that goes down to her knees and her hair was up in a messy bun. Taylor wore the black dress Gabriella showed her and she straighten her hair and left it all down. Gabriella wore the dark rose dress Sharpay found and her hair was in a half ponytail and the other half was in gentle flowing curls. **A/N The dresses are on my profile**

"Gabriella, Troy won't be able to resist you. You look stunning."

"Thanks Sharpay, I wouldn't be able to look like this without you guys, Thank you so much." Gabriella gave them each a big hug

"Hey Gabi, what are best friends for. Lets just stay upstairs till the guys come, so we can walk down the stairs and show off our new looks."

"Great Idea Taylor, but how will the guys get in the house if the door's locked?" asked Sharpay

"I can just get Jeffery the butler to open the door." answered Gabriella.

The girls just decided to listen to music and talk.

* * *

_knock knock knock knock knock_

"Oh my gosh the guys are here."


	6. Akward Drive

**A/N- Sorry i haven't updated in a while, I' ve been really busy with soccer, hockey and my exams. And I also just came back from my hockey tournament in New York. I'll try to update quicker next time. Well.. here's chapter six!**

**Chapter 6**

Jeffery, the butler, quickly walked to the door and opened it to find three men all dressed in tuxes.

"Good Evening and welcome to the residence of Miss. Gabriella Montez. The ladies will be down here momentarily." Jeffery greeted

"Thank you Jeffery. Come on ladies! LETS GO! We already gave you like three hours to get ready!!" Zeke shouted to the girls.

The guys just stood on the bottom of the stairs talking while the first girl came out.

The girls wanted to go down the stairs one by one like a fashion show.

"Hey everyone! First down is me, Mrs. Sharpay Baylor! I'm wearing a Olian pink halter dress that Taylor picked out for me and it fits my new body perfectly because as you can probably tell I'm 5 months pregnant." Sharpay finished her introduction and then went to kiss Zeke and hug Troy. Then she turned her body to face Chad. "Oh my gosh Chad!!! Look at you, all grown up! I see that you still have the same hairstyle!!! So, how are you?!?," she also gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow!! Still the same vibrant Sharpay back in high school, only now you're married and pregnant."

"I'll take that as a compliment... well anyways, I will now present Miss. Taylor McKessie!"

**Taylor POV**

There's my cue, I better get going. I'm starting to walk towards the stairs, WAIT! Better check myself over first. Okay! Everything's fine! I can hear Sharpay explaining my dress. "Taylor is wearing a Cachet Beaded Matte Jersey Dress that Gabriella picked out."

I'm half way down the stairs and I can see familiar bushy hair from high school. I know it belongs to Chad, my ex- boyfriend. I can see him smiling widely at me. I smile back. "Hey Zeke," I greet him then I turn to say hi to Troy. Last but definitely not least I turn my body to come face to face with my my old high school love, Chad. "Um... hello Chad, you look good. How have you been?" I finally blurt out.

**Normal POV**

"You look really great Taylor and to answer your question, I've been good just really busy," Chad replied.

"Well enough chit chat lets bring out model number three, Miss. Gabriella Montez!"

**Troy's POV**

Sharpay just introduced Gabriella, now she's starting to talk about Gabriella's dress. All I heard Sharpay say was ,"I picked out the Mary L Couture Jersey Gown Gabriella is wearing."

Oh my gosh, Gabriella just started walking down the stairs and she looks absolutely beautiful. The dress fits her perfectly and makes her look so gorgeous, actually she can wear anything and she would still be gorgeous. WAIT!! What are you thinking Troy?!?! You're ENGAGED!! You can't think about Gabi like that... even though its all true... No Troy STOP!! She's starting to walk towards me. "Gabriella, you look stunning," I compliment her. She starts to smile at me "Thanks Troy, you don't look so bad yourself."

**Normal POV**

"Ready to go everybody?" Zeke asked.

"Yea, lets go!" Taylor answered. All the girl got their purses and started to head out the door, the guys following. They decided to take a limo instead of Zeke's car because then they could fit everyone. On one side sat Troy, Gabriella and Sharpay. On the other side sat Chad, Taylor and Zeke. As they were driving Sharpay started to look around the limo. Troy and Gabriella were just talking about their jobs, rather uncomfortably actually, they would steal glances at each other once in a while. Taylor was just staring out the window, while Chad was staring at her. Sharpay then whispered to Zeke, "This is going to be one interesting night."


	7. Maybe I love him

Chapter 7

They went to the fanciest restaurant in New Mexico. They got a big table so they could all eat together. But only exclusive people were allowed in the restaurant because of the all famous people which included supermodels and NBA players. Everyone just talked and joked about all the good old high school memories, and boy were there a lot!

"I'll always remember High school, all the b-ball games, musicals, dances, shows, competitions, everything, just so many good times," Sharpay smiled, "Now we're all grown up, we all have our dream jobs and soon Zeke and I are going to have a baby and let's not forget that Mr. Troy Bolton over here is going to get married."

Everyone continued to eat their their meals until the a woman went through the entrance doors. She was wearing a strapless blue dress and her long blonde hair flowed down along her shoulder.

"Julie?!?" Troy exclaimed as he got up from his chair.

She quickly ran towards him, "Oh hey Troy, what are you doing here"

"Remember I told you I was going out for dinner with all my friends, I guess I forgot to tell you which restaurant I was going to," he said.

"Oh probably. Hey do you guys mind if I join you? I came here alone anyways," she said as she walked towards the table.

"Of course take a seat," Gabriella sighed disappointedly.

They all continued to eat, talk , and for some people flirt.

"Oh my gosh Troy! I completely forgot I have to make an appointment with Cindy our wedding planner, I'll go call Cindy now!" Julie quickly stepped outside.

Right that moment slow music began to play throughout the restaurant. "Sharpay do you want to dance," Zeke asked. "I'd love to to," Sharpay smiled.

"Hey Taylor would you like to dance," Chad gave her a genuine smile. "Ok," she said as she stood up.

The only two people left at the table were Troy and Gabriella. "Gabriella would you like to dance with me?" Troy asked nervously, "Julie's going to take a while anyway."

"Well, I don't have anything better to do," Gabriella smirked as she accepted Troy's hand.

Troy placed his hands on Gabriella's waist and Gabriella placed her arms on Troy's shoulders.

"Troy may I ask you something?" Gabriella asked.

"Yea sure, go ahead," he answered.

"How come you didn't call or e-mail me throughout our college years, I tried calling a few times but no one ever answered, you know I really missed you," she admitted as she looked up at him.

Troy could see the hurt in her eyes so he replied the best he could, "I'm so sorry Gabriella. I missed you so much throughout the years. But you know I was really busy with all my classes and basketball. If I could turn back time I definitely would but I can't so please do you forgive me?"

"Ok Troy I forgive you, I was pretty busy in College too."

"Thanks Gabi," he smiled as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Everybody finished dancing and eating and decided to go to Gabriella and Taylor's house to hang out. 

"I'm going to go into the kitchen and get us all something to drink and for Chad something to eat," Gabriella smirked as she left the living room to go into the kitchen.

"Hey Gabriella I'll come and help you," Julie followed behind her.

In the kitchen

"Thanks for helping Julie," said Gabriella as she opened the refrigerator

"No problem," nodded Julie, "So anyways I hear that you and Troy are like really close friends."

"Yea we use to go out during high school but now he's just simply my best guy friend," she smiled, "But I'm really close friends with everyone else too!"

"Oh really is that right?! Well let me tell you something about Troy, he never proposed to _you_; he proposed to _me _and he's going to be _my_ husband soon and there's nothing you can do about it," Julie walked up to Gabriella, "And if you decide to actually do something, you better think twice or else..."

"Cool down Julie, Troy's just a really close friend," Gabriella backed away.

"Well he doesn't think of you that way," Julie smirked.

Gabriella's eyes immediately widen, "What do you mean?"

"After the bridal show, I asked him who you were and he said you were just a desperate girl he met in high school. He felt sorry for you, so he invited you to dinner. He also said he didn't want to eat alone with you so he invited some of his friends."

"I know Troy he wouldn't say that!" Gabriella said choking back her tears.

Julie started laughed, "Believe me I know a lot about Troy, I'm engaged to him!"

"Well let me ask you a question, besides basketball, what other talent does Troy have that he friends disapproved of in high school?" Gabriella asked, "All of his _friends _know."

"Of course.. I know.. it's... um..," Julie stuttered, "Troy's really good at... um... hockey!"

Right that moment Troy entered the kitchen, "I'm not good at hockey"

"His secondary talent is singing," Gabriella whispered.

Julie detested, "Troy can't sing, if he did he would sing to me a lot!"

"Actually Julie, I _can _sing," he smiled, "Gabriella can sing too, really really good at that!"

"Um, you know what I really have to go... to... um... the bathroom!" Julie ran off in embarrassment leaving Troy and Gabriella alone.

"Troy you didn't tell her you sing," Gabriella glanced up at Troy.

Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes, "She never asks me questions about me... like you do."

Gabriella quickly looked away, "Oh I'm sorry, I'll try not to anymore."

"No, it just means you care about me," Troy lifted Gabriella's chin up so she was facing him, "And believe me I really care about you too."

* * *

Soon after everyone left except for Sharpay. Taylor and Gabriella were still there too, but that was because it was their house! The three ladies decided to have a little slumber party. 

"Julie might seem nice but on the inside she is so mean!" Gabriella informed her friends, "Well she is an actress!"

"I can't believe she did that to you! Once I see her I'm going to make her wish she was never born," Sharpay smiled evilly

"I'll be right beside you Sharpay, we will make her endure great painfulness," Taylor high-fived Sharpay.

"Wait you guys lets not give her 'great painfulness', she's not worth it!" Gabriella then remembered something, "Wait remind me to call Troy tomorrow I have to ask him something!"

"Ohhhh is someone beginning to love Troy again?!?" Sharpay and Taylor giggled

"Fine!! I think i might actually possibly maybe love Troy again, but I shouldn't because he's engaged and Julie ordered me to stay away from him! And everyone knows you can't fall in love with a guy who's about to get married with another woman! Oh you guys!! I just don't know what to do!" Gabriella sighed as she slumped back into her bed.

"You have three choices Gabriella; you can give up, give in or give it your all," Taylor said firmly.

"You know what I say Gabi, sometimes ya gotta let your heart lead you somewhere it's not supposed to be," Sharpay smiled, "So, where is your heart leading you to?"

"It's leading me right back to Troy..."


	8. A Picnic of Perfection

**Chapter 8**

**A/N- Thanks for all the review; I really appreciate it! So sorry I haven't updated, I've just been quite busy because it was my birthday recently. I wrote a longer chapter this time so here it is!!**

Sharpay's POV

I woke up this morning and I saw that Gabriella and Taylor were still sleeping. Usually I would let them sleep...but not today.

"Cock-a-doodle-do!!! Hey Gabriella! Hey Taylor! WAKE UP!! I'm hungry!!" I screamed at my two best friends.

Taylor lifted her head slowly, "Sharpay, it's like 8:50... ON A SATURDAY!! Just be quiet please and let me sleep."

"But I'm pregnant and I _need _to eat! It's like crucial to my very living,"I whined.

"Then go to the kitchen and get something to eat, when we're fully awake, we'll meet you there," Gabriella whispered groggily.

Can you believe that, she is telling me to eat all by my lonesome self. Like me out of all people! Hmm... how should I wake them up... let me think... OH I HAVE AN IDEA!!

"Gabriella! Troy called like ten minutes ago, he told me to tell you to call him back as soon as possible!" I smiled. That should wake her up.

Right that moment Gabriella's head shot up. "Really?! I better call him now!" Gabriella stuttered as she ran to the phone. Hmm.. should I tell Gabriella that Troy really didn't call... Well she was the one who told me to eat in solitary! I'll just let her call him, anyways she did say yesterday that she had to tell Troy something. So I'm pretty much doing her a favor.

--------------------------------

END OF POV

**Gabriella is BOLD font** - Troy is Normal font

"Hello?"

"**Hey Troy! It's Gabi, Sharpay said you called."**

"No, I didn't call, actually I just woke up."

"**That Sharpay!! I can't believe she..! why did she.?!.. how could she?! Argh! I am going to beat the sparkles out of her!!"**

"Um Gabriella, I don't know what you're talking about."

"**Oh sorry... um Troy, do you maybe want to go eat dinner together later?"**

"Well, I have basketball practice at 6:00 p.m. So maybe we could get lunch together?"

"**That works too, so where do you want to eat lunch?"**

"Doesn't matter with me, I'm cool with wherever."

"**It's a beautiful day outside so perhaps we could have a picnic?"**

"Sounds good to me. We could go to 'Summer-side Park', it's really nice there."

"**Okay, so see you at around noon."**

"Yea, bye Gabs!"

"**Bye Troy."**

**------------------------------------------------------**

"You have a date with Troy, this is so exciting!" Taylor smiled excitedly.

Gabriella sighed,"Taylor it's not a date! It's just two friends getting together for lunch."

"Well, what are you going to wear for this little get-together?" asked Sharpay.

"I was thinking of just wearing a t-shirt and skirt," Gabriella said as she took a pink top out of her gigantic closet.

"No!! Don't wear that, you have to wear something special,"the girls suggested, "Why don't you wear that pretty orange dress we bought at the summer fashion show."

"Which one?" Gabriella questioned.

"That orange dress with a beautiful deep neckline. It goes down to your knees.. remember now?," reminded Sharpay

"Oh I remember! Are you sure I should wear that one, is it too revealing or formal or anything?," Gabriella asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, it's perfect!" Taylor reassured, "And make sure you wear your cute white flats just in case you decide to run around or something..."

**------------------------------------------------------**

Gabriella quickly fixed her lightly curled hair as she started walking towards the park. From afar she could she Troy sitting on a bench staring into space. She felt her heartbeat fasten and her steps becoming immediately slower.

"Hey Gabi! Over here!" Troy yelled out.

"Oh, hi Troy," Gabriella greeted as she glanced at his jeans and striped polo golf shirt.

"Wow, you look really good Gabriella. Not that you don't always!," he smiled at her.

She looked down at the picnic basket in her hands, "Thanks, so you hungry?"

"Yeah I'm starving, so what did you bring?"

"I brought our favourites; a grilled chicken quesadilla for me, and for you I brought some fresh-made pasta," Gabriella said as she laid a blanket onto the newly-cut grass, "And I also brought cream soda, root beer and other food."

"You still remember my favourites from high school? Pasta and root beer," Troy grinned.

"Of course, you were my boyfriend then and now you're my friend."

Troy gasped in shock, "Excuse me Gabriella Anne Montez but I thought I was your best friend! But I guess I was wrong, he said as pretended to act hurt.

"Aw, poor baby, if it makes you feel better you can be my third best friend after Sharpay and Taylor," Gabriella joked.

"Oh no you didn't! You did not just make me your _third _best friend!"

"Maybe I did, what are you going to do about it?"

Troy instantly stood up and glanced down at his friend sitting down pretending to be so innocent and afraid. He starting tickling her and that moment everybody in the park was watching in the picture perfect couple. Comments such as 'Aw, now that is true love', 'Wow they're so much in love', 'I wish I could be like that', 'That's a real romance' were said pertaining to the couple. But little did they know was that Gabriella and Troy were only best friends and nothing more...

The picnic proceeded in perfection. But Gabriella decided to break it..

"Troy I have to tell you something. From recent events I concluded that If you marry Julie, you will be marrying a unpleasant, mean, rude and selfish woman," she admitted.

A/N- What's Troy's reaction? Is he going to believe Gabriella or hate her?? Find Out in chapter 9!! -Gabriella dress is in my profile, so check it out!


	9. Believing in an actress

Chapter 9- Believing In An Actress

"Troy I have to tell you something. From recent events I concluded that If you marry Julie, you will be marrying a unpleasant, mean, rude and selfish woman," she admitted.

Little did Gabriella know that there was a very mad fiancé listening in on their conversation..

Julie immediately came out of hiding behind a rather large tree, "Excuse me Gabriella, but what have I ever done to you?" She pretended to be hurt and ran towards Troy, "Troy baby I never did anything to her and now she's accusing me of being such a thing! Are you going to let her talk to me like that Troy? She has no right to! **I **am the woman that will become your future wife and she is not!"

Julie startled Troy by crying into his shoulder as he began to comfort her. These were the advantages of being a famous actress.

"Troy, you can't believe her! For god's sake she's acting, that's what actresses do!" Gabriella said worriedly, "Who are you going to believe? I've been your best friend since high school. From what I've heard you only knew her for two years!"

Troy glanced back and fourth from the crying blonde to the distressed brunette, "Gabriella I don't have any proof that Julie is any of the things you said, she's always been more than nice to me."

Secretly Julie was smiling widely behind his back, "Thank you Troy honey! I knew you would at least believe me over her."

"But Troy! She was all mean to me when we were in my kitchen!" Gabriella sighed, but her head perked back up when she remembered something that Julie said, "Wait! Troy do you think I'm just 'a desperate girl' that you felt sorry for so you thats why you asked me out to dinner. And you also didn't want us to eat alone so you asked me to invite friends?"

"Of course not Gabriella! Like you said you're my best friend, and I would never think of you like that. Where on earth did you even get that idea?" Troy replied.

"I got it from Julie, she told me that while she was _helping_ me in the kitchen."

"Julie did you say that?" Troy said as they turned to face Julie.

Julie instantly became apprehensive but realized what she had to do, "Troy baby, I did not say that. Like seriously why would I waste my valuable time tormenting Miss. Supermodel over here. I like totally have better things to do!"

"She does have a point Gabriella, why would she want to torture you?" Troy asked.

"Cause she thinks I want to take you away from her, she's just scared so she threatened me," Gabriella admitted as she glared at Julie.

"Gabriella I don't think she..." Troy started to respond. Gabriella knew he was going to defend Julie and disagree with her. Tears started to form around her eyes..

"Stop Troy I know what you're going to say, but you know what I don't want to hear it! I thought _you_, out of all people, would believe me.But I guess I'm wrong, I thought we were best friends, now I realize the truth. And I want _nothing _to do with you!" Gabriella started walking away with tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. But as she took another step she turned around, "Troy, Julie, I hope you two have a nice life together."

------------- Afterwards the disagreement-- Troy talked to Sharpay&Taylor ---------------------------------------

"I can't believe you Troy!"Sharpay shouted, "You know what I'm going to do to you?! You little wimpy chicken, you're such a weakling! No wait you're also a crybaby, wuss, and doormat!"

"Hey you guys did you know that wimp stands for weakly interacting massive particle?" Taylor smiled.

"Um do you think I would know that? And seriously what does that have to do with me beating the crap out of Troy?!" Sharpay yelled.

Taylor sighed loudly, "That's the concluding case that I'll remark on an unacknowledged fact about a certain branch of knowledge!"

"Next time Taylor please speak in English. And Sharpay I couldn't just not believe Julie! I just can't brush aside my soon-to-be-wife!"

"So you brush away Gabriella!?!" Sharpay smacked him on the arm, "You know she came to me and Taylor crying?! Now give me a reason to not pulverize you right now!"

"Wow Sharpay you get more violent when you're pregnant," Taylor smirked.

"I have to talk to Gabriella, I need to," Troy nodded in determination, "I got to fix everything."

"I think that might be a little hard after what she said to us earlier," Sharpay glanced down, "But you never know."

_-flashback-_

"_Gabi, i think you should just talk to him alone and hear what he has to say," Taylor advised, "You know just give him another chance, we all make mistakes."_

"_GIVE HIM ANOTHER CHANCE!! I don't think so! I know we all make mistakes but not mistakes as big as this!" Gabriella wiped her tears off her face, "I think I just have to move on, he's engaged and I'm still single. I just believe that I should find somebody new, Troy isn't the only guy in the world!"_

"_But you love him Gabs," Sharpay reassured_

"_I may love him but he doesn't love me back, he loves Julie. And I can't do anything to change that..."_

"_Not if we can help it..."Sharpay whispered to Taylor._

_-flashback-_


	10. Moved On

**Chapter 10**

_Two&half weeks after all the drama _

_**At Gabriella&Taylor's house**_

"Hey Taylor I'm back from the photo-shoot and guess what?" Gabriella smiled.

"What? Tell me everything!" Taylor demanded.

"I have another date tomorrow!"

"This soon? Are you sure you're ready? After all this Troy drama, do you think it's time for a new relationship?" Taylor asked worriedly.

"Taylor, after all this Troy drama, I think this is the best time for a new relationship, even if I'm ready or not. Anyways Troy's engaged, I can't wait for him forever! I have to move on and that's what I'm doing. I'm going to go on another date with Daniel Williams."

"Oh my gosh! Daniel Williams! You've been going on dates with a famous basketball player and you didn't tell me!" Taylor asked shocked.

"Well I didn't know if it was going to work out, so i decided not to tell you until I knew for sure. And now I know for sure that it may work out," Gabriella said as Taylor walked up to congratulate her with a bug hug.

"I'm so happy for you Gabi! I think he's so incredibly gorgeous and he also plays for the NBA! He's like the captain of a team isn't he?"

"Yea he is the captain and he got MOST VALUABLE PLAYER three years in a row so far. He's actually one of the nicest guys I know, and to top it off he has big muscles, lustrous shaggy brown hair, beautiful hazel eyes and a cute smile!"

"You're so lucky Gabs! I would definitely date him!"

"What about Tim?"

"We broke up this morning," Taylor glanced down.

"Really?! Why?" Gabriella asked her best friend as she took off her shoes.

"Because we realized that we weren't right for each other and that we should try to date new people," Taylor said quietly, "That was like two years I'll never get back."

"Well at least now you're free to date Chad," Gabriella winked. As Taylor smiled as Gabriella cell phone began to ring. Gabriella grabbed her phone from her purse and pressed a button. Taylor watched in interest as Gabriella talked.

"Hello?... Really? Oh my gosh!... Seriously... But I have a date... Daniel Williams!... I can?... thanks... okay... yup... bye!" Gabriella pressed the button to rang up.

"Who was that Gabs?"

"That was Christie my manager I'm going to Paris tomorrow for a fashion show!" Gabriella and Taylor started jumping up and down in excitement.

"What about your date?"

"Well Christie said I could bring Daniel since you have a important meeting and Sharpay's going to be in Zeke's show," Gabriella grinned, "I'm so excited! This is going to be so much fun!"

"Well then lets go celebrate!"

* * *

_**Troy&Julie's house**_

"Julie I'm home! Practice ended early today," Troy placed his sports bag on the carpet. But Julie hadn't heard him since she was still on the phone with her friend in the living room. He didn't want to disturb her so he stepped in the room quietly. Julie just continued on with her conversation.

"He totally believed me, I was like acting all innocent and saying how I didn't do anything to Gabriella. Oh my gosh the expression on her face was priceless! She was even crying! And also she was like accusing me of threatening her and I so denied it even though I did threaten her like last week. Oh my goodness it was hilarious! It totally plays off to be an actress!"

"Oh really does it!" Troy said firmly.

Julie instantly hung up the phone as her eyes went extremely wide, "Troy honey, exactly how much did you hear?"

"Don't honey me Julie! I should of known! I should of believed Gabriella! But NO I had to believe slimy, crude, uncivil YOU! Why did you do all of this? What good does it do you?"

"I did this because of Gabriella. All your friends were talking about how close you were and how it was her idea of breaking up in the first place. That the only reason you guys broke up was because of the long distance! But what really ticked me off is what Sharpay told Zeke," Julie said softly, "She told Zeke that Gabriella still loved you. And that's when I knew I had to do something, anything to keep that fretful, irritating, little Montez away."

Julie continued to blabber on and on but Troy was no longer listening, all that was playing in his mind was "Gabriella still loved you" over and over again.

"Julie please shut your nonstop talking and annoying mouth and go pack your things," Troy pointed towards their room.

"Why baby, are we going to a trip? A vacation? Paris, Hawaii, Mexico, Florida?!?" Julie asked excitedly .

"Lets just say you'll be going on a trip with all your belongings and _never_ coming back," Troy smiled.

"Oh my gosh we're moving?! Where? A bigger mansion? I hope so!" Julie started clapping.

"Julie, get this straight into your minuscule teensy-weensy brain. _Only_ you'll be moving. You will be going directly back to your parents' house."

* * *

The next day Troy finally decided he was ready to talk to Gabriella. He walked up the driveway of the ladies' home holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers and knocked nervously on their door.

The door opened slightly and revealed Taylor in a black business dress.

"Hi Troy, whats up?"

"Hey Taylor, is Gabriella here? I need to tell her something."

"Well then you're out of luck, because Gabriella just left to go to Paris. She's probably at the airport right now."

"I need to talk to her! I have to go Taylor! Bye!" said Troy as he ran to his convertible and drove away quickly.

Taylor tried to tell him earlier but failed, "But Troy, she's with Daniel," she whispered to herself.


	11. Starting Over

**Chapter 11**

Troy entered the airport and immediately took out his cellphone and called Taylor.

"What flight is she on? What terminal? What time is it scheduled?! Taylor HELP!!"

"Well hello to you too Troy!" Taylor greeted sarcastically, "They're on flight 109 and they're in Terminal 4B."

_Wait what does she mean 'they're'? _Troy thought, but decided that he was in too much of a rush to ask, "Thanks Taylor, bye!"

He raced to Terminal 4B placing a cap and sunglasses onto his head so no one would recognize him. Finally he reached the terminal and searched for a certain brunette but realized not many people were there. He quickly went to the info desk and asked the lady working there.

"Excuse me, but has the flight to Paris left yet?"

"Let me check," she started typing on the computer, "It is beginning to take liftoff right now. But I don't know why on earth the plane is going to fly!"

"Uh what do you mean by that?" Troy asked confused.

"Well first off the weather is terrible it looks like a storm is coming! Secondly there's not enough pilots in that aircraft, there is only one pilot in that plane! Pilot Peter isn't even fully certified yet!" the lady threw her arms in the air.

"But Gabriella is in that plane!" Troy slammed his hand on the counter.

"That's not good. I'm going to call some people and see if there's anything that can be possibly done. But in the meantime you better pray that your friend makes it there alive," the lady sighed nervously.

"What kind of airport is this?!" Troy whispered to himself as he walked away. As he moved he turned to his left and read the flight list posted on the board and saw that most flights were postponed because of the weather and shortage of pilots. _Oh now they postpone flights! Just great! Stupid airport, _Troy thought.

He slowly walked into the airport restaurant and sat at a small table for two. He ordered a medium coffee and a brownie. While he waited for his food he glanced around the place. From the corner of his eye he saw a familiar brunette sitting alone crying. He immediately got up and scurried to her. Troy stood in front of her and asked quietly, "Is this seat taken?"

"No, go ahead," she said not even bothering to look at the man. She just continued to weep as she picked at her blueberry muffin. She sighed and decided to see who was sitting next to her, "Troy? What are you doing here."

"Gabriella, that's really really not important right now. The point is that you're safe and that you didn't go on that dangerous air-craft!" Troy sighed, "Wait?! What are you still doing here, didn't you want to go to your fashion show in Paris? What's wrong Gabs, how come you were crying?"

"Troy I really don't want to talk about it," Gabriella replied sadly. Something was obviously wrong with her, her eyes were filled with sadness and sorrow.

"Gabriella, please tell me what's wrong. You know you can trust me, I've been your best friend since high school. I care about you."

After that comment Gabriella quickly got up, "If you really trust me and care about me, how come you believed Julie over me?! Your supposedly best friend!? Did you know how much that hurt!?" Tears now easily flowing from her eyes, "How come everyone says they care about me, then leave me! I'm sick of it!"

"Gabriella what do you mean 'leave you'? Whose left you?"

Gabriella slowly sat down and began explaining, "Well you I had a flight to Paris for a fashion show this weekend and I was allowed to bring my boyfriend Daniel..."

"Your boyfriend!? Who's this Daniel?"

"Daniel Williams, famous NBA basketball captain and **big **jerk You see, we were dating for about two weeks and I thought he was perfect! But boy was I wrong! I invited him to come to Paris with me and he said he would love to. My assistant bought the airline tickets and gave them to me. But I knew I might lose them so I gave them to Daniel. **Big mistake! **Today I arrived at the airport to meet him but then I saw him with this tall blonde woman go into the plane. You know what happened!?! He took the tickets and went with another girl. I tried to buy another ticket but there was no more room on the plane!"

"I'm so sorry Gabriella. I'm facing his team next week and do you you know what I'm going to do to that scumbag?!? I am going to make sure he's sorry!" Troy said as he clenched his fists.

"Troy, why didn't you believe me?" she slowly changed the subject, "Honestly?"

"Well, truthfully I never thought Julie would be like that. Gabriella I asked her to marry me. She was going to be my wife. I didn't think she would do that to you," Troy looked down shamefully.

"Troy what do you mean 'was going to be' your wife. Aren't you guys getting married tomorrow?"

"No, I cancelled the wedding. I overhead her talking to her friend insulting you and talking about what she did. I told her to pack up and leave."

"So, am I like your backup?! Cause now that you don't have Julie, you go to me?! Troy I liked you more back in high school," Gabriella crossed her arms.

"Gabriella that's not how it is! I always loved you; even through college. But I knew you probably had a boyfriend, so I decided to move on. And during my basketball season, I met Julie and I thought she was really great. But throughout my relationship I would always think of you from time to time. Gabriella you were always in my mind _and _you will always be inmy heart," Troy said quietly, "Gabi, I hope that one day you will forgive me. And that maybe one day we'll have what we had in high school and more."

"Thanks Troy. Though I have an better idea. Let's just start over, when we met up with each other after the bridal show. Forget all about this drama, let's have a fresh, new and improved re-acquaintance," Gabriella smiled.

"Okay, let's try it," Troy quickly turned around and then back around, "Oh my! Is that you Gabriella?! I haven't seen you since the start of college! How have you been?"

"Yup it's me Troy! I've been alright actually, being a supermodel isn't all fun and games! But it has its advantages. How bout you Mr. Basketball-star!?" Gabriella grinned.

"I'm doing great, especially since I get to talk to you again. Thank you so much Gabs for giving me a second chance. I won't mess up this time, I promise," Troy winked at her.

"You better not. But if you do, I won't give a second chance. I've had enough men drama to fit my lifetime! Anymore men trouble and I think I'll go to the convent and become a nun!"

"I would definitely not want you to be a nun, I want you to be_ my_ Gabriella Montez."

* * *

_**A/N- I'm sorry I just ended it off like that, but I have to go to my soccer game and I want to at least post a chapter for this story. I hope you liked it even though honestly I didn't like it that much myself. **_

_**Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter and what you want to see happening next. Thanks so much :)**_


	12. Just like High School

_**Chapter 12**_

A yellow alarm clock rang as Gabriella lazily woke up from her sleep. She got up, went down the stairs and saw Taylor in her pj's watching 'A Walk to Remember' on their big screen TV. _**(A/N- remember they own their own mansion together)**_

"Hey Taylor."

"Oh my gosh Gabriella! What are you doing here?!" Taylor shouted.

"Um Taylor I live here, I think I'm allowed to be here," Gabriella nodded.

"What I mean is, aren't you supposed to be in Paris doing a fashion show?!" Taylor's eyes widened, "Troy stopped you didn't he?! My goodness I remember him calling me asking what your flight number was!"

"Here's what happened; I got to the airport but Daniel and this tall blonde woman took my tickets and already left for Paris! Those scumbags, I hate them so much! Well anyways after that I just decided to go to the airport restaurant and I bawled my eyes out, but then Troy came and we talked. I decided to give him a second chance _but just as friends_. He gave me a ride back and I noticed that you were already asleep so I just quietly went to my room," Gabriella said.

"I can't believe Daniel would do that to you, he deserves a long, painful and agonizing punishment for making you miss that important fashion show," Taylor smiled evilly, "Let me think.. what should we use? Fire, ice, wind, water or just _plain pure humiliation_?"

"Oh my goodness Taylor, don't demolish the man! Well at least not at this very moment. I think he already got enough embarrassment," Gabriella grinned.

"What are you talking about Gabriella?" Taylor asked confused.

"Okay get this, I was watching T.V in my room when 'breaking news' came up and it said that the flight I was suppose to be on landed randomly on a giant body of water! Everybody was ordered to put on life-jackets but of course Daniel refused to, so when everyone got into the water he wasn't able to float because he doesn't know how to swim! Oh my gosh they even got it on video and it was absolutely hilarious. This teenage girl had to save him!" Gabriella said as she and Taylor began to laugh.

"That's so funny, but it's still not over. Daniel still needs to be brutally punished."

Gabriella shook her head in response, "Taylor, I say let's just forget about him and let karma deal with him."

Taylor looked down disappointedly but finally but reluctantly gave in, "Fine."

* * *

About one week later everything was back to being normal... well at least as normal as it could get with this certain group. They all decided to go to shopping and just hang out. Well actually the girls decided to go shopping and they forced the boys to join them.

"Put your disguises on right now," Sharpay demanded Gabriella, Troy & Chad, "We can't just go shopping without our hats and sunglasses! Do you want to be mobbed with fan?!"

Zeke and Taylor watched their celebrity friends puts on big sunglasses, "Oh the perks of being 'regular', we can go into the mall without looking like freaks," Taylor whispered.

Zeke nodded in agreement, "Like seriously guys you'll walk into the mall as a group with big sunglasses and baseball caps. You'll just make yourselves more noticeable."

"Zeke's right, why don't we have the stuff sent to us like last time? You know we are capable of that," Gabriella asked.

"Yea you're probably right, why don't we go to the park and just relax. We can wear our disguises and not look like complete idiots since there will be lots of people wearing hats&sunglasses," Sharpay suggested.

"Okay lets go."

They all decided to walk to the park since taking a limo would just cause more attention. After about 15 minutes of walking they finally arrived at the park, they agreed to just sit on top of a hill and just enjoy the fresh outdoors as they talked and joked around.

"It feels like high school all over again," Chad smiled, "We're just hanging out enjoying each other's presences."

"Wow Chad that actually sounded profound and scholarly. You changed quite a bit since high school," Taylor said kindly.

"Thanks Taylor. I can definitely sound intellectual when I want to," Chad lifted his head up proudly.

"Now don't flatter yourself," Taylor said as she placed her hand on her stomach, "You guys, I'm getting really hungry."

Gabriella began laughing after Taylor said that, "Oh my goodness Chad's being smart and Taylor's really hungry! I think you guys are rubbing off on each other."

"No but really guys, I'm actually really hungry," Taylor whined as Sharpay nodded, "I agree with Taylor I'm super hungry but mostly because I'm pregnant."

"Okay how about I go get us some food at that food-stand over there. Is everyone okay with hot-dogs or burgers?" Troy asked as everyone nodded.

"Okay be right back," Troy got up and started walking toward the food-stand. As he stood in line, a blonde woman came up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Troy, could I please talk to you," she asked politely as Troy turned around.

"Julie, what do you want?" he asked as he walked out of line.

"I want to apologize and tell you that I've changed for the better. This past week I've been meeting with a therapist/ guidance counsellor kind of person," Julie smiled shyly, "And I realize how wrong I have acted. I should of trusted you and I really want you to believe in me and trust me again."

Troy shook his head lightly, "I don't know Julie."

"Troy, you asked me to marry you. You must of really trusted and loved me enough to do that! You were willing to spend your entire life with me," Julie said confidently, "And you also believed me over Gabriella, your supposed 'best friend'! Gabriella probably gave you a second chance, can't you give me one too?"

Troy stood there confused, not knowing exactly what do to. Should he believe Julie or is this another example of her great acting skills?

"Troy, will you forgive me?"

"Uh..."


	13. Mixed Emotions

**A/N- Hey everybody. Sorry for not updating in awhile but I just got back from my trip. And I'm also not exactly in the happiest mood because a couple days ago my Grandpa passed away, and I miss him like crazy. ****Well anyways here's chapter thirteen... or fourteen if you count the author's note:**

**_Chapter 13 _**

"Troy, will you forgive me?"

"Uh..."

Out of nowhere Sharpay came pouncing in with Taylor not too much behind.

"Troy!! Hungry pregnant woman here! If you don't don't give me food right now, you will become my meal!" Sharpay screamed at Troy but then realized who he was talking to, "What is _she_ doing here?"

"I'm begging for Troy's forgiveness," Julie said quietly.

Taylor shook her head, "Well, ya ain't going to get it."

"What's taking so long?" Gabriella asked as she walked up beside them, "Julie, what do you want?!"

"I want Troy."

"Well thats too bad cause he doesn't want you!" Gabriella said sternly, "Why would he want a rude, selfish and cunning failure like you?"

Julie glared at Gabriella and then turned her head to face Troy, "See how she treats me?! Gosh Troy, why would you want _her_?"

"I'll tell you why Julie. Because she is the sweetest, kindest, smartest and most beautiful woman that I've ever met," Troy said as Taylor and Sharpay nodded in agreement.

Julie looked down then turned her head to face Troy, "If that's how you feel, I'll just give you some time to think. Just please consider that we were SO close to becoming husband and wife." She began to walk away as she started to whisper to herself, "If it wasn't for that stupid bridal show I would be married to thee one & only Troy Bolton! ARGHH!!!"

They watched as the angry yet sad blonde walk away.

"Well now that she's gone, lets go get some food Taylor!" Sharpay said as she dragged Taylor towards the food-stand leaving Troy and Gabriella all alone.

"Troy, did you actually mean what you said?" Gabriella asked quietly.

Troy looked confused, "Mean what?"

"All that stuff about me being nice, smart and beautiful?" Gabriella explained, "Did you mean it?"

"Every word," Troy smiled.

"Aw thanks Troy. You're too sweet," Gabriella grinned. In return she gave him a big hug as Troy dug his face into her long flowing hair. As they slowly moved apart she gave him a peck on the cheek and scurried away, "Come on Troy! Race you up the hill!"

"Oh you're on Montez!"

They raced up the hill until they both reached Chad and Zeke. But Gabriella got there slightly faster.

"I beat ya Troy!" Gabriella said as she jumped up and down joyfully.

"Real mature Gabby. You only won cause you had a head start!"

"But I have heels on! So HA!"

Zeke and Chad watched in amusement as the pair continued to bicker. Zeke nudged Chad's shoulder, "You're right Chad, this is just like high school."

Just as the bickering ended Taylor and Sharpay came up carrying tons of food.

"Woah! What's with all the food?! You do know that there's only six of us right?" Chad smirked.

"Yes Chad I do know that. But Sharpay said 'We can never have enough food!' So I had to buy this much," Taylor sighed pointing to the rather large bag.

"Well let's not let all this food go to waste," Troy said, "Let's eat!"

They continued to eat until Sharpay started to scream.

"What wrong hun?"Zeke asked as he rubbed her back.

"My water broke."

"So, we can just buy you a new one," Chad simply said.

"No! You dummy!" Taylor smacked Chad's arm, "She's about to give birth! OH MY GOSH! Call 911! WAIT! Lets drive to the hospital! I don't know! Do something!"

"Calm down Taylor. Let's just call for an ambulance since we didn't drive here, if you haven't forgot," Troy said as he dialed his cellphone.

"So what do we do now?" Chad asked looking at the troubled Sharpay.

"We just wait until the ambulance comes," Gabriella simply said.

"That's it?" continued Chad.

"Well we also have to hope that Sharpay and the baby will be alright. That's pretty much all we can do right now..."

Lots of people began to stare at Sharpay as she screamed even louder. They tried to help but there was nothing they could do. Luckily no one noticed that they were quite the famous bunch.

Ten minutes later the ambulance finally arrived and Sharpay and Zeke got in while Chad, Taylor, Troy and Gabriella rode in a taxi. It would be only fifteen more minutes until they arrived at the Hospital.


End file.
